


Much Ado About Nothing

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The Pretender (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-23
Updated: 2001-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Much Ado About Nothing by Ria

_Much Ado About Nothing_

  
By Ria

A _Highlander/The Pretender_ crossover fanfic 

* * *

Wandering from place to place was not for everyone. _It's not even for me,_ he thought, as the clerk handed him the keys to his room. But it wasn't by choice. He had to keep moving or he would be found. He had chosen an out of the way hotel on purpose to avoid detection. It was one-thirty in the morning and he was cold and exhausted and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and sleep. 

He took the elevator to the top floor, walked down a few feet and entered his room. He threw his bag on one of the beds and headed straight for the shower not bothering to turn on any lights. The windows rattled as the wind met their resistance. 

The hot water hit his head and traveled down his muscular physique. Taking in a deep breath he sighed with relief. _This is just what I needed._ He cocked his head when he heard a clanking sound. Being cautious, he immediately turned off the water and listened carefully. 

_Clank. Clank._

He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way toward the window. 

_Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank._

Carefully, he peeked out of the window. Across from the hotel was an old, abandoned store. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw two figures. Whether male or female he could not make out, but what he did see came as a surprise. The light from the moon made the glint of their swords clearly visible. In an instant he saw one of the figures going in for the kill. 

He shook his head in disbelief. He had just witnessed a beheading. Being the man that he was, he immediately dressed and headed across the street. He saw the flashes of light dancing in the sky, making their way down to the victor of the battle. 

Pausing, he slowly approached the figure now on the ground. 

"Stay away from me." 

"You're a woman," he said. 

"Nice of you to notice," she said, standing up on shaky legs. 

"You killed him." He looked at the lifeless eyes staring up at him. A flicker of recognition passed through his mind. 

"Boy, aren't you smart," she said, stepping further back into the darkness. 

"Why?" 

"It's best you don't know why. If you'll excuse me..." 

"I can't let you leave. You killed a man." 

Her laughter shook him. " _Can't_ let me leave? You couldn't stop me if you tried." 

"Tell me why." 

He took a step toward her, until he saw her extend the sword. "Don't come any closer." 

The woman thought about how much she should tell him...if anything. She could just kill him-should kill him...but that wasn't her style. If she told him the truth, he wouldn't believe her anyway. If he did believe her...the consequences could be devastating. 

"I'm waiting," he said. 

"You are rather arrogant aren't you?" 

"I guess I can be. Now tell me why I should just let you walk away from this murder." 

"Tell me," she said. "Do you believe there are things that are hidden from society? People, that others don't want you to know about?" 

His heart skipped a beat. "Like?" 

"Like a certain-kind...or race of people, superior than the average human being. People who live a secret life that no one is aware of...people who can alter the fate of mankind." 

Did she know? Was she someone who had been sent to take him back? 

"It doesn't sound logical." 

"Ah," she laughed. "You want logic." Leaning against the wall, she relaxed. By his reaction she could tell he was hiding something. Perhaps he was on the run himself? "There are so many things that society isn't privy to. For example...Agent Orange. That wasn't discovered until years after the fact. Or the CIA's involvement in the drug trade. There are so many things that are kept secret. For if it were made known before its time...it would wreak havoc on humanity." 

"So you're saying this is what this killing was about?" 

"Yes. I'd like to leave it at that." 

"But...what about the lightning?" 

"If you were to know any more, your life would never be the same. And I believe you already have too much on your plate." 

"You're right about that," he said. "More than I can handle." 

"Good. Then I'll be on my way." She came toward him and stood in the light of the moon. Her dark eyes shone brightly and her face was flush. 

"What's your name?" he asked. 

"Amelia," she said, extending her hand. 

He took it in his and shook it. She raised an eyebrow and waited for his introduction. 

"Jarod." 

"Well then, Jarod, be safe," she said as she passed him. Looking over her shoulder she said, "I suggest you leave, before the body is discovered." 

His eyes watched as she disappeared into the night, her duster flying in the wind, like the wings of a bat. 

"I hope we meet again," he called after her. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/23/2001 

Background by Graphics by Daire 

* * *


End file.
